


Out At Sea

by twopeasinapod



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopeasinapod/pseuds/twopeasinapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wants what he can't have and Harry is still deciding what he can and can't do. AU where Louis is a pirate, Harry and Zayn are princes and Niall is a master of disguise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally suppose to be a one shot but couldn't wait to publish it. First story so please be kind. x

Harry Styles liked nothing more than the hours he got to rest his royal head. Which he often complained wasn't enough given his title. Why on earth wasn't a prince allowed to use his time freely?

The arrival of his twentieth birthday was upon the kingdom, and the preparation was heavy in the air with the need for a wife pounding into him, Harry had never felt more exhausted in his life. After the long hours of tutoring and the endless lessons of archery, he felt the need to sleep for the rest of eternity. Although he wanted to be King and have the chance to rule, there was so much responsibility he had to undertake and he wasn't sure he would be able to take it all on board. He sort of wished Gemma turned out to be a male instead. 

Harry was lost in his own head when a knock came to his door. He groaned. It was probably one of the maids collecting him for another event of some sort. He was tempted to pretend he was asleep. 

"Harry, are you awake my son?" His fathers booming voice came through his door and he instantly frowned. It was unusual for him to come to his room. "Harry?"

"Uh, yes. Come in."

His father strolled through his room, a handful of maids following his lead to open the curtains of his room and bring him his lunch. King Styles stood before him, chest puffed up and frown sketched into his face. "Why are you asleep at this hour, Harry? You were requested to be awake a long time ago."

"Sorry Father," he muttered dryly. "I came in for a moment and I suppose I fell asleep."

"All is the same," he gruffly dismissed, his eyes waving over the room. Harry pursed his lips, biting his tongue to stop him from saying anything he may regret. "Zayn is here, I've sent him to your chamber."

As the words left this mouth, the doors were swung open and Zayn lazily strolled through chewing on some sort of pastry he had probably gotten from kitchen. He nodded his King Styles' direction. "Hello sir."

"Zayn, always a pleasure." Looking between his son and the boy Harry knew he wished was his son, he smiled. "I expect you two to be ready in an hour."

"For what occasion may I ask?" Harry asked before his father managed to leave. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and Zayn sent a sympathetic smile.

"The hanging," Zayn pipped in, his eyes falling onto one of the maids with a grin. 

"Ah yes," Harry muttered with a frown. There was a hanging every six weeks and the royals were made to stand by and watch. He didn't particularly enjoy it and the only one of the royals whom enjoyed it was his and Zayn's father. Nobody else enjoyed such a horrid sight. 

Once his father left, Zayn spread his body along the length of Harry's royal bed. "You all may leave," Zayn ordered, watching the maids all scatter. Although they didn't do any harm, the bunch of them were all gossipers and he knew Zayn loved a deep meaningful talk each time he came. 

"I believe you've got no authority ordering my maids around," Harry said, scooting his body closer to Zayn. He rested his head on his shoulder and sighed in relief. Zayn had been his best friend since they were children, both having royal blood. Zayn's father was a King whilst his mother an average woman who was given to him as a gift. Zayn never took a liking to his own father, spending majority of his time in the English palace and rebelling against most commands. Harry also had a feeling it was because of the blacksmith down the road. He never said anything though. 

"How much longer until we must find a bride?" Zayn mumbled to his friend, nuzzling his perfectly styled hair into the crook of Harry's neck. 

Harry cuddled closer, his eyes falling shut. "I don't want to think about it."

"Harry?" Zayn's voice was suddenly quiet. "Do you think...Is it wrong that-"

Zayn's soft mutter was cut off by the sudden clanking of metal. It was loud and horrid, and it made Harry shiver. It could only mean one thing. 

"Come on, Z. I suppose we must go."

Zayn wasn't hesitant in his step, rushing from the bed and down the long hall and the steps before coming to a halt at the beginning of the stairs. Harry only chuckled because it was the same reaction each week. 

"Liam," Zayn breathed. 

 

From the bottom of the staircase, Liam looked up and smiled nervously. He had a beautiful sword in his left hand to which he looked like he was in the middle of showing the Styles' family their latest order of weapons.

"Hello Prince Zayn," Liam greeted warmly. "Hello Prince Harry."

Nudging past a frozen Zayn, Harry trotted down the stairs before taking the sword from Liam's hands and smiling. "Your work never fails to impress, Liam. This is quiet a piece. Thank-you."

Liam blushed at the compliment. Liam had also been around since the boys were young. Though they had played together in secret at children, the growth into young men made them separate. Liam always saw himself beneath them and they never corrected him as much as it hurt him. It was the honest truth. 

"It isn't a problem, my Prince. I try my best."

Shaking out from his stiff position, Zayn wondered down the stairs and met Liam's soft gaze. They stood only a foot apart and Harry had to look away. He always felt like the quick moments they shared were somewhat intimidate. "I have your order as well, Prince Zayn."

Turning to take it from the table, Zayn frowned miserably. "How many times do I have to ask you to address me by Zayn?"

Liam flushed red, his eyes looking down at his feet as he presented Zayn with the bow and arrow. "One who is beneath such greatness can only address a Prince of nothing more than his title."

Harry watched the hurt cross Zayn's face, and he opened his mouth to protest but was rudely interrupted by his own fathers laugh. "Quiet right. Boys, if you'll make your way outside, I believe our carriage awaits."

Harry tugged on Zayn's arm, pulling him away from the man he knew Zayn loved dearly. Liam was no better either, he was in love with someone he thought he could never have. It was hurtful for Harry to even watch. For him, not having a single soul to love him in the way the two boys loved each other. It never struck him as weird to have two of the same gender to share love. It was oddly romantic.

"Are you coming as well, Liam?" Gemma chirped happily as she waved him off. Harry's sister was an awful happy person. And he couldn't blame her, She was pregnant and married to the man she loved. She also didn't have to many royal duties. Her life sounded like heaven, he thought in envy. 

Liam's eyes flickered to Zayn's as his played with his fingers that were coated with black grease. "I suppose I am, not something everyone misses, Miss."

Before he could second guess himself, Harry bravely spoke. "You should come with us, Liam."

Liam visibly gulped and Zayn went ridged. "I do not-"

"Don't protest, Liam. I think it's a wonderful idea. Come along," Harry's mother cooed. Anne had always had a soft spot for Liam when she had discovered he was without a family. She often invited him for grand events which he politely declined. 

"Is it an order?" He asked weakly, his eyes flickering to them all. He never was one to enjoy the royals company, Harry thought. And he really couldn't blame him.

"It is," Anne laughed. Tucking an arm over Liam, she led him outside with the family following on their trail. 

"Why on earth would you do that?" Zayn hissed, pulling Harry back and making him stumble. 

"What do you mean? I thought you enjoyed the company of Liam," Harry whispered back, his eyebrows furrowed. "I know you, Zayn. So be quiet and thank me for my doing. Now you'll actually be able to speak to Liam." 

Sighing, Zayn hung his head. "Thank-you, Harry."

\--

 

Humming quietly to himself, Harry watched the waves of the sea crash against the rocks. From where he stood, he could see where the sun was soon to meet the horizon. When standing here, He often wondered what it would be like to be at sea, left to nothing but the singing of birds and the crashing of the water. His mother told him stories as a child about pirates, and he thought about the tales more than he should.

"Zayn," he whispered, nudging the boy who was too busy watching Liam to pay attention to the hanging. 

"Hm?"

"What do you think of pirates?" He asked lowly. Zayn looked at him and blinked. Once. Twice.

Zayn sighed. "Why?"

"I'm just curious. Have you ever seen one?"

Zayn shook his head and leaned against the bricks. They were standing in a balcony, away from the civilians that watched from the ground. Harry could feel the eyes of the dozens of girls who had dressed up in hopes that either of them would catch their eye. It wasn't working, not in Harry's case and surely not in Zayn's. 

"I've heard stories," Zayn said slowly. "Never have I seen one in the flesh."

"I don't know anybody who's met one," Harry sulked. Turning his head, he caught Liam's gaze who still looked nervous. "How about you, Liam? Ever seen yourself a scallywag of a pirate?"

Zayn scoffed. "Where did you get that word from?"

"My mother use to tell me stories," Harry hushed. "So Liam, have you?"

Liam laughed but it sounded more jittery then usual. He fidgeted with his hands for a moment for looking out at the sea. Harry assumed it was because of the view. Harry was speechless the first time he had spent time in the balcony. Not many civilians were allowed at such great height. "No, I-I have not seen a pirate."

Harry clicked his fingers, pressing his back against the cool bricks as the guards below spoke about the hanging. "Such a shame, that. I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate."

There was a snicker from besides them all, and Harry straightened up to meet the eyes of a guard. He was slouched, carrying a weapon that wasn't given by the royals, his hair was bleach blonde and didn't look any older then the two princes. Harry quickly narrowed his eyes. 

"Is there something you find funny?" Harry asked, pursing his lips to seem more intimidating. The blonde merely grinned in reply. 

"Not at all yer' majesty."

Harry quickly looked at Zayn who's eyes were wide. The boy held a strong Irish accent, speaking slowly and uncommon. How on earth was he up here?

"Then why were you laughing?" He pressed, but the boy still didn't look intimidated. It made Harry's gut turn because that wasn't right. He was royalty. Most stuttered speaking to him. This boy didn't bat an eyelash. 

"It wasn-..it was not you. I was merely thinking of what you said." He spoke like he was choosing his words as he said it. 

"Oh?" Harry urged him to continue.

"It's not something ye-..you should be talking about."

"Are you telling the Prince what he can and cannot say?" Zayn asked, stepping forward to cower of the boy. He still was yet to look intimidated. 

"Not at all ye-Prince Malik. Theses waters are full of cursed pirates. Ye don't want to be talking about them like that. You might bring em down on the lot of y-..us."

"You talk awfully weird for someone with such a high status," Zayn muttered, his eyes trailing over the boy before stopping at his feet. The guard seemed to still. His shoes were old and dirty, peeking out from his uniform. Zayn frowned. "I suggest you get your shoes in order before you step out to guard the lives of the royals."

The boys sighed, looking rather relieved. Harry assumed it was because Zayn was being lenient. It may be because he didn't rule the country the boy was standing in. "Yes sir, I shall do just that."

From his stand, Harry bit lip. "You say you've heard of the cursed pirates? How?"

Clearing his throat, the boy glanced over their shoulders to stare at Liam. Zayn automatically sent him a glare and stood taller. 

"Right, erm. Me Pa use to tell me stories. And words gets around. Have you heard of the One Die?"

Harry racked his brain for such a name, coming up absolutely blank. "No, I cannot say I have."

The boy nodded. "How about the One Direction?"

"Yes, the royal ship that went missing," Harry blurted out. "Is it the same thing?"

"Aye-...I mean, yeah." 

"And how do you know this?" Zayn questioned, his voice dull. "These are nothing but stories."

The blonde boy pursed his lips though had no comment. "It's the fastest ship in all the seas. Captain-"

"False. The fastest ship is the Royal Star. Nothing can beat it," Zayn interjected. Harry hit his shoulder for him to be quiet and told the boy to continue. Though it might have been just a mythical tale, it was rather interesting. 

"Captain Louis Tomlinson owns these seas. Lurks everywhere, knows everything."

Harry had to scoff at this. "Never heard of him."

"Never let him here you say that," the blonde muttered under his breath. "I believe-"

"These are just tales," Liam spoke up from behind them all, pushing against the wall to get in front. He stared at the guard who looked nothing short of amused. "I believe it's time for you to turn to your stand and stop filling the Royals with lies." 

Both Zayn and Harry were taken back by the firmness in Liam's voice and he was too, apparently. "I-I mean, right? Is that okay?" He asked Zayn, biting down on his lip.

Zayn just smiled softly at him, cautiously wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I believe Liam is right. Good day..."

"Um, Ni..Neil Gregory."

Zayn narrowed his eyes. "Good day Neil Gregory."

Harry gave Neil a nod, spinning on his heels to return to his parents and sister. "Did you not suspect something odd about him, or was that just me?" Harry questioned quietly, glancing over his shoulder at the boy.

Zayn nodded, pursing his lips. "I agree."

Liam coughed from under Zayn's arm. "If I may speak..." Zayn nodded quickly.

"You don't need to ask."

"I just think he's just full of tales. I remember him as a child."

"You know him?" Zayn asked, his tone souring. Liam pouted subconsciously. 

"I..Not personally but I don't believe he's harmful."

Zayn nodded, his arm locking into place around Liam whom blushed at the contact. "Suppose you are correct."

Harry nodded in agreement, his eyes wondering over the great sea before them. He thought a about the pirates and The Die. He's eyes might of tricked him but he swore he saw a dark ship circle around the back of the castle.

 

\--

There was something sickly silent about the evening air when the family returned home. The trees weren't rustling and the moon was shinning above the palace, full and round. Harry stared at it in awe.

"Are you standing the night, Zayn?" He asked when he stepped out of the carriage. Zayn only nodded in response, glancing at Liam who's eyes were fixed on the Black Sea across from them. 

"And you, Liam? Would you enjoy some company tonight?" Harry asked. "Far to late to travel into town."

"I suppose so," Liam replied weakly. "Is that alright?"

"Of course," Harry said as the three walked towards the palace. The dark was making Harry slightly anxious. 

"Harry..." His sister called weakly from the carriage. He frowned, turning to see his sister waddle towards them. "I hate the dark."

Harry felt his skin crawl with nerves when he took a look around the dark estate himself. Telling the boys to wait, he hurried towards his sister. "Come on, poppet," he cooed quietly. It was a nickname he had called her since he was a baby, finding it rather endearing and it often calmed her nerves. 

Placing a hand around her thickening waist, he took slow step to their home, his fingers itching for his duvet and soft pillows. Suddenly halting to a stop, Gemma shakily breathed out. "Harry...what is that?" She whispered.

Following her gaze slowly, Harry watched in utter shock as a muddle of figures appear from the shadows of their home. Their clothes were dirty and old even in the moon light, wearing smiles that were darker than the night. 

Harry's gulped. His mind suddenly turning to pirates and it was the only time in his life he hoped he was wrong. 

"Ello chums," one greeted, holding out his gun in the direction of a gaurd. In one short blow, he was dead and Harry felt Gemma let out a silent cry, the few guards around them now manning positions to protect them, shouting to alarm those in the castle. 

"Run," Zayn hissed lowly, grabbing Liam's hand and sprinting towards the open doors of the house. Harry's own arms wrapped around his sisters body, straining as he followed suit. He felt Gemma whimper as he tried his best to carry his pregnant sister. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered to her, praying to God he wasn't hurting her or the baby in anyway. He could hear the clinking of metal, screams of pain and the laughs of the pirates behind them. It made him move faster. 

Skidding in the long hallways, he pushed Gemma into one of the rooms. "Stay here," he hissed, out of breath.

"Harry-"

"That is an order from your future King. Hide and stay until someone comes for you, okay?"

Pressing her lips together, she nodded quickly as the tears fell. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek. he turned and slammed the door. The guards were already all aware of what was happening, Harry could hear the commotion and see the flames of the fire from the window. He felt his heart reach his throat, desperately hoping that he's parents were safe for the moment and not laying dead somewhere.

"Harry, get over here!" Zayn hissed from the top of the stairs. He looked distraught, his hands shaking with swords and a cowering Liam behind him. 

"Watch out!" Liam suddenly cried, tumbling over Zayn to point behind Harry's shoulder. He was barley able to turn around fully before he was met with a pair of blue eyes that lit up in the dark, his smile looking nothing but cunning.

"Ello poppet," he cooed to the Prince just as he had done for his sister. Harry wasn't able to speak because he had a sudden throbbing in his head and blackness falling over his eyes. 

 

\--

Harry felt as if death was upon him, alone and coated in a layer of sweat in a room thar was dirty enough to probably carry diseases. It made his face pale. Maybe that was why he was here, he thought bitterly. The pirates had captured him to torture until they got what they wanted from his parents.  
Just at the thought, his wrists tugged at the cuffed chains in anger, making them raw and red. It only made the fire in him burn more. How dare they prison him in this filthy room?  
He thought back to when they captured him and selfishly hoped Zayn was somewhere aboard the rocking ship. He didn't really think twice about Liam. If he was aboard, Harry was sure he'd be able to hear his sobs. 

 

Harry pursed his lips and glanced around the room, if you could even call it that. It was damp and it smelled worse then the time he ventured into the wrong side of the town. The wood seemed to carry mould on every corner. He wondered if there was even away out of the crusty chains. Harry couldn't afford to get sick right now. Before he could even think about a plan the door was ripped open revealing Neil Gregory. Harry wished he could say he was surprised but he would be lying. Of course he was a damn pirate, he should have known. He really should of. Instantly he tried lunging at him, hissing in pain when the chains cut at him again. He settle for a snarl. 

Neil just laughed. "Aye, don't be doin' that. You'll cut your wrists!" 

Harry's glare deepened, lips snarling up in anger. "I curse the day you were born. You lied to the future King, I'll have you hanged!" He spat.  
How dare he act so friendly in a situation such like this. 

Neil's eyes narrowed, lips pulling down. "I didn' lie to yer, mate! well, expect for my name. It's Niall Horan, shipmate of Seventeen Black."

Harry wanted to hurt him. He hated himself for believing in such an innocent face. He should of known better. He was the future King for Gods sake. His father would be disappointed. 

"Where is Zayn? And Liam. If you hurt my family I swear on my title I will-"

"Enough with the threats!" Niall laughed, glancing around the room before taking a seat far enough away that Harry wouldn't be able to reach him. Blasted pirate. "I warn you now, you speak to the cap'tan like that and he'll have you kissin' the wooden lady!"

Harry scoffed, slumping against the wood and eying Niall warily. "I don't understand what you mean by that but assure you I don't care. Just answer my questions," he demanded.

Niall rolled his eyes. "Zayn is fine although I don't suppose he's talking to Liam-" Niall laughed "-and we didn't harm yer family."

"Why wouldn't Zayn talk to Liam? What did you do you dirty pirate?!" 

Harry couldn't possibly begin to understand what these dirty people could have done Liam to make Zayn not want to talk to him. Zayn was absolutely enchanted by the blacksmith. Harry often wondered what he wouldn't do for him. 

"Sticks and stones may break my bone but words will never hurt me," Niall cooed, playing with a loose thread of his dirty shirt. It didn't even look like it had been washed before. Niall probably smelled too. Vile people, honestly. He wondered how they didn't carry any diseases. "Me ma use to tell me that all the time."

"I don't care," Harry muttered. "I suppose calling you a pathetic Irish whom is nothing short of a disgusting criminal won't have an effect on you?"

Niall did wince at that. "By right I should kill you for that. Or notify Louis that you're awake, 'ave him deal with you but I'm actually worried for your safety with an attitude like that."

Harry tugged at his chains once more, hoping that they would finally give in and break. He sighed in annoyance when they didn't. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doin' what?" 

"Keeping me hostage. I'll give you whatever you want if you just release me," he lied easily. If they ever realised him, he would make sure they were all caught and hanged for causing the royals distress. 

"Now I thought the royals couldn't lie," a voice teased. Looking up from his place, Harry visibly stiffened at the sight of the man. He was clothed in rich red materials, a hat perched lightly on his head, making his skin a golden brown tan from the sun noticeable. He had facial hair that made him look scruffy but a smile that brightened his face up. Harry frowned.

"You're Louis Tomlinson?" Harry asked blankly. He was doomed. If people were scared of this childish looking man, what chance was there that they were even in their right mind? "The man that lurks everywhere and knows everything?"

Niall whistled lowly and Louis smirked. "I'm touched, Prince Harry actually knows who I am." Louis took a step closer, his eyes lowering to meet Harry's who only glared back, baring his teeth like some savage. "But since I'm polite enough to address you by name, it's only common curtsy to do it back. It's Captain Louis Tomlinson to you, ya hear?"

It was that slip of that made Harry's blood curdle. The use of underclass words on the mans lips made him sound awful deadly. The look in Louis' eyes looked as cold as the sea beneath them. Harry settled for a glare. "I will not address you by anything because you are nothing but a filthy criminal."

Louis pursed his lips. "Oh but my Prince, a little birdy told me you were excited to meet a scallywag of a pirate. Are you disappointed?" 

The Prince instantly flushed a deep red, not out of embarrassment but out of anger. How wrong he was to want to meet a pirate. "I am, actually."

"Oh? And why is that?" Louis asked, venturing around to study Harry in each angle. Niall watched from the corner, going unnoticed by his captain, chewing down on his nails. Harry wondered if he was fearful for his own life or stupid enough to be worried for Harry himself.

"Well you're all just filthily mutts, aren't you?" Harry's eyes rolled over Louis' body, scoffing when the captain grinned. "Wait until I'm off this disgusting ship, you'll all be sorry."

Louis barked out a laugh, standing in front of Harry who reached Louis' shoulders even on his knees. "You reckon you're in any place to threaten me? I'm holding you captive, young one. I could beat you. Torture you even, until you're dead and slowly bleeding away on this very floor. This is my ship. I rule it. And as of now, I rule you."

Louis looked smug but Harry could hardly care. He ruled the country. "I rule the country, my people will be looking for me right this minute. When they find you, whether I am dead or not, they'll kill you."

Tucking his hands away, Louis' eyes never left Harry's, standing confidently in front. God, Harry could imagine himself throwing the stupid captain against the wall and destroying him. His hands on his body and-

"But what if I've killed your parents?" Louis cooed quietly, his lips pinching at the sides in triumphant when Harry paled for the first time in his presences. "What if Zayn and I have already made a bargain and he's been released, telling everyone you've run off with a pirate who set yesterday's stunt all up, hm? What then, my Prince."

Louis small finger ran lightly across the Princes jaw, smirking as Harry harshly pulled away with a hiss. "You're vile. Zayn would never do that!"

Cooing, louis straightens up and for the first time, looked over at Niall with a slight nod of his head. It made Niall scramble outside and Louis to sigh happily. "I don't suppose you know your friends that well, my Prince."

Harry wished Louis wouldn't call him that, though it was his title the way he said it sounded dirty. Something that should only be whispered to someone special. Harry shivered. "All pirates are liars, Louis."

"Captain Louis," he snapped in annoyance, clicking his fingers. "Are all the royals like this or should we have captured Gemma instead?"

Harry had no comment. At least Gemma wasn't on the ship but it made the thoughts of her possible death rumble around in his head. Louis obviously sensed this. "I remember that," he muttered, slowly towing around Harry's chained body. The Prince kept his eyes on him, watching his every move and scanning his body for any weapons. "It was a winters night, fucking freezing if I remember correctly. You were tucked in your green duvet and your mother told you a story-" Louis rubbed his chin, smirk faltering slightly. "-about pirates and how they were deceiving mongrels. The lot of em', how we're all dirty." Louis scoffed at his own words and Harry's heart leaped. He remembered that day clearly. How did Louis know this? How long have they been playing that bloody invasion?

"How do you know that?" Harry demanded. "Have you been stalking me since I was a child? You disgusting-"

Harry was interrupted by the sound of Louis hand against the wood. "I may be a lying, deceiving pirate but I am no stalker of yours." Louis almost sounded offended by such an accusation. 

"How do you know that then?" He repeated, his wrists tugging at his chains. Louis just crossed his arms.

"Those chains look awful. Remind me to thank Niall for causing you such pain." Harry snarled. "But I'll tell you what, call me captain and I'll let you free. Let you wonder on the deck with Liam. How's that?"

Harry really didn't need to think twice about it. "Go to hell, Louis," he spat angrily.

"Is that a no?"

Harry debated whether or not it was appropriate to spit on him. 

\---


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit shorter then it'll usually be, just needed a quick chapter out because it was saying it was complete when it wast so yeah. x

It was a long time before anyone came back to visit Harry after his stunt of spitting at Louis. The sweat clung to his body even though he felt the chill run up his body. He had drifted in and out of consciousness a total of seven times and feared it was a symptom of dying. 

"Knock knock," a voice sang before rudely slamming the door against the frame, making Harry wince. He was sure that Niall had gotten enough of his name calling and would have sent another filthy pirate down instead. "You hungry, Prince? Bet you are, aye?"

Harry said nothing though his stomach tightened at the idea of food. It must of been almost a full day since he has last eaten but he refused to show any sort of vulnerability. "I want to see Zayn."

Niall scratched his head. "Dun think that's possible. He's in pretty poor state at the moment."

Harry frowned, glancing down at his hands that had gone numb within the first hour of his placement. He could barely move them. "What did you do to Zayn?"

Niall shrugged carelessly, looking around the damp room before back at Harry, looking too sympathetic for a pirate. "Nothin' really. He's a tad seasick and got knocked out by Louis after he punched Liam square in the jaw."

The exhaustion must have been getting to Harry because he barley batted an eyelash, feeling to miserable and drained to remark on it. "I wish to sleep," was all he said. "Leave."

Niall pursed his lips. "I came down here because you're wanted for dinner. Captains orders."

"You can tell Louis to shove it up his ass. I decline the invitation."

Niall laughed loudly. "Louis would rather-"

"Do I need to cut your tongue out, Horan?" Louis asked, coming into view of Harry. Slumping against the wood, Harry just sighed. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to die in his sleep. Anywhere would be better than here. "Didn't think so, go."

"Aye," was all Harry heard before the sound of Nialls heavy boots grow distant.

There was a beat of silence before Harry looked at Louis. The captain was already intensely staring at his prisoner which would have made him squirm if he was able to move properly. He just averted his eyes. "What is it that you want? I decline your invitation for dinner."

Louis hummed. "I know, I have ears." He put his hands behind his back as he stared down at Harry. "Came to ask if you'd rather see Zayn. He's in pretty bad condition."

"Because of you," Harry growled instantly. Louis seemed innocent enough but Harry apparently was terrible at reading people. He ought to know better by now. "From what I heard, you had no right."

"I have every right when someone is aboard my ship and threatens my crew." Louis stared down at his bruised knuckles. "Besides, I'm just great with my hands."

"I'm sure," Harry snorted, not missing the way Louis lips split into a smirk. "take me to him. Now."

"Ordering the captain, are you?" Louis lightly laughed. "By right, I should punish you for that. You're my prisoner, poppet. You can't do that."

Harry snarled. "You and Niall are the same, both never stick to your word. And don't call me that." 

Louis rose an eyebrow, lips pursed in utter annoyance. It seemed like Harry could easily annoy the short man. "I'm captain," he reminded Harry as if was incompetent.  
"If I threaten someone, I stick to it."

"I don't particularly care," Harry stated.

"No, why would you?" Louis scoffed. "I'm just a no good pirate, aye?"

Harry didn't have a comment because he was right. He was disgusting. "You're right."

Louis rolled his eyes and stared at Harry coldly. "I expected you to be nicer."

"After kidnapping me? Are you stupid?" Harry asked and Louis just sighed dramatically.

"Honestly Harold, if you think of it as kidnapping then you won't enjoy your stay here."

"How long do you plan on making me stay?" He questioned bewildered. He else was he suppose to look at this situation? This was a kidnapping if it was against his right. "If you weren't aware, I am being crowned and I am soon to be wed! I promise you that I will give you anything just as long as release me. You don't understand what it is you're doing!" Harry hissed.

"I'm not daft, Harold!" Louis growled. "I understand completely what I did and I did it for good reason. Nobody holds the Prince of bloody England under captive without a reason and I have mine. You had something of mine and I wanted it."

"And what was that?" Harry yelled back, pulling at the chains as he jolted forward at Louis. "Nothing in my castle belongs to you!"

Louis opened his mouth to retort only to shut it a moment later. "I know more than you think, Harry. I'll explain it over dinner."

"Like hell," he spat. 

"Get up, you sassy little twat or I'll punish you," Louis warned. "I'm the captain. I've been easy on you but I'm capable of so much. Don't ye forget that."

Instead of battling, Harry just watched Louis untangle the chains that had a harsh clasp on him. He also noticed the tattoos along his arms, most very random and almost familiar. He shook it off as Louis pulled him up harshly. "Try anything and I've got a crew of fifty waiting to throw you off the ship."

 

Harry was surprised when he stumbled onto the deck to see the crew was scattered across the wooden deck, lazily lounging around. It was an odd sight for a bunch of people that had just kidnapped a Prince.

"Here," Louis muttered as he steered the Prince into a seating position. Not uttering a thankyou as he steadied himself, Harry gazed up at the stars and ignored the platter of food Louis placed down. "Are you always this stubborn? At least I'm giving you food."

Harry said nothing and Louis sighed in annoyance, leaving the Prince to his lonesome self without another word. Eyeing his food warily, Harry's mouth watered. He couldn't walk, much less use the utensils to eat and he was about to begin sulking when Louis strolled towards him again with a bottle of rum. The captain roll his eyes and took the plate from his fingertips. 

"Honestly," he muttered. He tore at the chicken leg, lifting the forkful to Harry's lips. Swallowing the feeling of vulnerability, he allowed the captain to feed him his dinner. "There's a good lad."

"Do you not have captain duties do attend to?" Harry asked with a mouthful of chicken. His stomach was grumbling each time another forkful went down.

Louis crossed his legs and shrugged. "Think of this as my apology for causing you distress."

Harry scoffed. "It'll take more than this to make up for what you did. Like releasing me."

Louis smiled down at his feet. "Have you ever seen a captain feed a prisoner?"

"No..."

"Take a look around, my Prince."

Cautiously looking around, Harry found several eyes looking in their direction. Confused, some even looking angry to see Louis feeding the Prince. Harry cleared his throat. "Thank-"

"Don't thank me," Louis interrupted. "I don't exactly deserve it now, do I?"

Harry pursed his lips. "Why not release me then?"

"I'm a selfish man. I want what I want and I usually get it," he said slowly, stealing a piece of chicken from Harry's plate. "And before I tell you what is it I want, I'm probably going to have to be drunk. Savvy?"

Harry didn't understand what that word meant so he just ate in silence, his eyes gazing out at the sea, noticing how the villages and castle were nowhere in sight. It made him slump against the wood and cast his eyes down. He just wanted to go home.

\--

Louis wasn't the only one got drunk that night. Harry found himself stumbling across the deck giggling like a fool with a dozen other pirates. How he had come to this stage was beyond him and he knew he was going to deeply regret it in the morning.

"Louis," he hiccuped. Stumbling towards the captain, he fell at his feet. Louis stared in amusement. 

"Have you ever had rum, my Prince?" Louis laughed, tugging him up by the elbows. "Don't want you falling off edge with those legs of yours," he mused. "Let's get you to bed..."

"No." Harry clung to Louis' arms. "D...don't want to go down there. S-scaryy," he stage-whispered. Louis eyes didn't soften but something in his gaze did change. He tugged the overgrown Prince in the direction of his own chamber. 

"Oh a bed," Harry swooned as he was pushed into the room gently. Jumping onto it, he let out a groan of comfort. 

Louis eyed the Prince from the door, hands clasped behind his back. He had never imagined that he would ever be face to face with the Prince again. He was more handsome with his age and Louis regretted the invasion deeply. Maybe if he had done it differently the Prince wouldn't have treated him like scum. Maybe he would have taken a liking to the pirate. 

"Are you going to tell me you kidnapped me?" Harry slurred, his green eyes looking far too glassy to possibly understand the answer to that question.

"Not now," Louis replied. "You need to sleep, my Prince."

The pout he made almost made Louis spill his secrets. Almost. "Okay," the Prince sighed. "Hey Louis?"

"Mm?" He replied. He stared down at the Prince who looked awful comfortable on the bed he could rarely ever fall asleep on. 

"You're the prettiest pirate I've ever seen."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took forever, ahh. Short filler cx

Louis couldn't sleep that night. He could easily blame it on the winds that were pushing his ship in another direction, the ocean that was soaking his body from head to toe or even his drunken crew. But his mind never was that simple. His mind and body was restless due to one sentence from a handsome, young and awfully drunk Prince. It messed with his mind, it did. He had done the most selfish of acts and captured one of the most powerful of men in England and he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried for his safety. In the year of 1720, Harry Styles was meant to be King and Louis basically tore him of his title. He was to have a place in history if they were to ever find him. 

His hands shook at the thought. He had only been a captain for a year. He knew that most people knew about him but after this, he was going to be known. He couldn't wait for the day people would shiver at the wee thought of him. 

As the night sky began to dimmer and Louis found himself shivering in the cold night, his compass and the moon light guiding him away from his insanity, he recognised a shadow rise to the main deck. He cleared his throat and looked down at his compass.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked cautiously, his eyes wondering over the lean boy. He didn't think he would ever be able to read his body language. For all he knew, he could be here to kill him. Louis was never good at picking up that. 

"What do you think?" He snapped, arms wrapping around himself for warmth. From what Louis could remember, he was always a soft hearted person and now he looked nothing short of of a miserable twat. The black eye didn't do too much for him.

"I'm sure Zayn would help out with that, mate," he mused, only to earn a deadly glare from Liam. Louis just smirked.

"You think he wants to talk to me after what you did? How could you?" Liam hissed. Louis rolled his eyes, his fingers tightening on the helm. Liam would get over it.

"You plan on living a lie for the rest of your life?" Louis asked, his eyes not faltering from the blue sea in front of him. The wind felt like it was punishing his skin, scratching it until it was red and raw. 

"I finally had a life, Louis." The crack in his voice was noticeable, as was the deep breath he took after. Louis couldn't help but glare over at him.

"And what about me? Did you not think of me when this occurred?"

"Of course I did, you know I did!"

"Then why did you run away?!" Louis yelled, his fists slamming onto the helm. His fingers felt numb but his anger was warming his insides, bubbling fiercely. "You left me. You were my only family."

"I panicked, Louis," he cried, throwing his hands up in the air in desperation. His eyes darted around the almost empty deck, his voice lowering. "You said you liked men, quite your job as a blacksmith and ran away to a life of piracy. What was I suppose to do?!"

Louis tensed at the memories, lips pursed and eyes dark. He clouded at the memories. They were painful to think about. It had happened just after he told his family, the people after Liam he trusted most. They had disowned him, leaving him alone in the dark streets, drunken by rum. He had never felt so alone in his life.

"And after that, you think you're the victim? Just because some Prince will not look at you the same now?" He questioned. 

Liam sighed, the words he would never say aloud disappearing into the wind. Liam rolled his neck, fingers lightly running over his bruised eye. "You were like my brother."

Louis nodded. "It's been a year."

It was something Louis and Liam use to do as children. They never spoke in full sentences, most of the time it never made sense but it did to them. It always did. 

Liam sighed, venturing over the distance to capture the captain in a hug. If anyone else was to witness the vulnerable sight of Louis Tomlinson and hug him like this, he would kill them. But Liam Payne knew him before all of this. He knew the tiny little lad that was scared of the dark once upon a time. 

Wrapping his arms around Liam, he hugged him back tightly. He wasn't one to speak of his feelings. "Good to see you, Li."

Liam's lips twitched in a smile. "Aye captain..."

Louis lips twitched in a small smirk. "Rather a nice sound, innit?"

Liam's lip twitched, shrugging. He looked out at the sea around them, his breath coming out in short puffs of white clouds. Louis almost felt bad he was here. Almost. "How long until we reach port?" He asked quietly. 

Louis let out a hum, suddenly distracted by the calling birds above his ship and his mind wondered back to the Prince asleep in his quarter. He thought about how the Prince would be sleeping, if he found the bed as uncomfortable as he did. Louis always had trouble sleeping. Since he had not tried killing Louis in the last hour of his time in there, Louis predicted he was either asleep, planning a way to leave or dead. The captain hoped it was the first one.

\--

 

Harry awoke rather comfortably to the sunlight in his eyes. He smiled lazily, stretching his body until he remembered where exactly he was. He could remember the previous night fairly well, surprised he did not carry any headache from how much he drank. He paused for a moment to look around the room, eyebrows pulling together when he noticed small pieces that had obviously come from his palace. He glared at it. From the looks of things, it was Louis' quarters. There was royal silk laid across a dark desk, letters scattered amongst it. He could also see the gold sparkling from the desk chair, lighting the room up. Louis seemed to have taken a few items with him when he departed from the palace.

Clenching his jaw and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he slowly walked towards the door, eyeing it in suspicion. When he was sure no jolly pirates were to emerge, he scurried out. His only thought was to see Zayn. To make sure he was okay. Out of the two, Zayn was always the one with a gruesome idea. If they were going to escape in any way, Zayn would be the one to think of the idea. 

 

He found him in the second room he searched, seated at a large dinning table with a pen and paper. Harry had never seen Zayn look so terrible. He could have sworn he could see the tear stains splotched on the paper. 

"Zayn," he whispered, slipping besides his friend who didn't even look up at the call. "Zayn, mate. Zayn.."

The raven haired Prince looked up slowly, hair flat against his forehead and a scruff of a beard appearing. His eyes were unusually sad, rimmed darkly from lack of sleep and a bruise on his left cheek. Harry didn't hesitate to bring him to his chest, holding him tightly. He felt smaller.

"What happened?" He whispered to his best friend, heart leaping when Zayn sighed into chest. He felt Zayn move until he was almost seated in his lap.

"Liam..." He croaked. "He's a pirate, Harry. And I hit him and then Captain Tommo hit me and I-"

"Captain Tommo?" He interrupted softly, ranking his brain for another captain. He only could think of Louis Tomlinson.

Zayn nodded, his eyes quickly darting around before landing on Harry's again. "Louis Tomlinson," he whispered. "He's awful, Haz. He's disgusting, so-so mean..."

Zayn bit his lip, sniffling when a tear escaped. Harry felt the need to cry as well, knowing that Zayn Malik never got scared. Not by much anyway. Harry was confused because Louis hadn't seemed that bad. Just a sarcastic twat that was too young to be a captain of anything. 

He hugged his best friend tightly, cooing a soft lullaby. "Have you slept, Z? Where has he been keeping you?"

 

Zayn sniffled again. "I haven't. I was in this awful room and it smelled terrible and-and fuck, he can fucking hit, Haz. I don't k-"

"Are you allowed to be swearing?" 

Zayn froze from where he was but Harry just frowned, looking over his shoulder to see Louis standing there with an apple in his left hand. "Always thought there was some rule about that."

Harry's arms tightened around Zayn's shoulders, pulling him tightly towards his chest. "Where is the nearest room? Zayn needs to sleep."

"No I-"

Louis' scoff silenced Zayn's protest and he basically shrunk in his arms. Chewing thoughtfully on his apple, Louis' eyes racked the two princes. "So what's going on here then?"

Harry pursed his lips. "Nothing. Zayn's obviously terrified of you and I need him to sleep. Point me in the direction of the closes room. Now."

"Harry," Zayn croaked out. 

"And food, he needs food. I don't understand what your problem is but you're disgusting," Harry spat. Gently guiding Zayn into a standing position though the anger inside him for Louis' and his stupid smirk. It angered him how he didn't have a care for Zayn's wellbeing.

Louis took a chunk out of the green apple before chucking it towards them. Harry caught it easily, glaring over at the small captain with a huge ego. "He can sleep in my quarters if he's really that tired..." He eyed Zayn's body tucked behind Harry. "Are you that tired, Zayn?"

"I-um. I-l."

"You weren't this loss for words when you were screaming them at Liam," he suddenly spat. "Are you tired or not, you fucking Muslim."

"Louis!" Harry boomed, stalking towards him until he was towering over the small boy. "You're absolutely foul, how dare you call a Prince that?! A Prince's religion is not an insult and you need to learn respect. Zayn will be asleep and I want him to have food brought to him."

Harry was breathing hard and his fingers shaking. Louis just stared up at him, eyes tight. "I am the captain of this ship, my Prince. I will not hesitate to throw you off," he reminded him blankly. He looked over at Zayn who looked too frighten to even move. "Niall will bring you food shortly."

Harry rolled his eyes, pulling Zayn away until they were both out of the captains earshot. "Haz, that wasn't normal."

Harry stared at his friend after shutting the doors of Louis' quarters. "What do you mean? It's basic human rights-"

"Captain Tommo is a cruel man. He hit me when I didn't call him Captain," his voice broke at the end of his sentence. "I haven't eaten since our arrival and you-...he wants something from you."

"What?" Harry asked, eyebrows scrunching together. "What are you talking about? I think the lack of hydrations are getting to your head."

"No, I think..." He ran a hand through his hair. "This was planned, Harry. You know that. But I think this is deeper than that. No captain would allow you to talk to him like that. Would you...just please be careful, alright? The captain is smart."

Harry's jaw tightened at the thought. Louis had allowed Harry talk to him in a way that even he wouldn't permit in his palace. What if Louis was planning on allowing Harry to speak to him like that until he took it too far and killed him? 

Harry bit his lip and sighed. "Get some sleep, okay?"

"Lay down with me?" Zayn asked softly, scratching the back of his neck. "I just-"

"Of course," Harry waved off. Slipping besides him best friend, he did his best to ignore the combined smell of them both before his thoughts drifted off to Louis again.


End file.
